


I'm Yours

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver walks in on Felicity kissing Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This episode!!!!!!!!! I'm dead. I just had to write this. I feel so bad for Oliver but go Felicity. Let me know what you think.

The ride up in the elevator seemed to take forever. Oliver was pacing and fidgeting uncontrollably, covering every inch of the small space. He shouldn’t be this nervous to talk to Felicity. But he was and he couldn’t control how he felt around her; he never could, and he never will. It’s the effect she has on him. He will forever be under her spell. That’s why he needed to talk to her as soon as physically possible.  Oliver realized he needed Felicity in his life.  Earlier that night when Cupid was spewing her nonsense about love one point hit Oliver hard, "If I’m out of my mind than that’s only because that’s what love is.  Our own little slice of insanity.”  For the past month something had been driving him crazy. He couldn’t focus on anything. It was like he needed to do something important but he couldn’t remember what it was.  It was Felicity.  He loved her and because he wasn’t with her he was slowly going crazy about it, about her.

 

So here he was standing in an elevator about to confess his love to her, something he should’ve done a long time ago. Slowly he was approaching the 50th floor of the new Palmer Industries.  Oliver had no idea what he was going to say, he was acting on pure instinct.  Adrenaline was coursing through his veins.  It was a new feeling.  For the first time it didn’t matter who he was or whether he could be Oliver Queen and the Arrow all that mattered was Felicity because around her he was a different person, a better man.  In the past month Oliver saw how much it tore him apart to see Felicity hurting.  The look she gave him after their kiss, the way she reacted after Sara’s death, and the pain of having her past come back to haunt her. Even though she tried to mask how much she was hurting Oliver noticed.   He noticed how he felt like he needed to hold her tight and tell her everything would be fine.  And maybe after tonight it would be. 

 

As the elevator door pinged open Oliver drew in a deep breath.  He was all in, fully vulnerable to Felicity; his heart was hers.  He couldn’t keep running away from the truth. Tonight it ended. Tonight he would do what he needed. Not what was best for the city or for Felicity because what he needed was Felicity. And he couldn’t stay away any longer.

 

The elevator area was dark but Oliver could see a light coming from where his office used to be.  He heard muffled voices talking and considered coming back later but no.  This was it he couldn’t back out now. Then his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.  It felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces.  Oliver saw she had already made her choice and it was Ray Palmer. He was too late.

 

The moment when he turned the corner lasted what seemed like hours.  Felicity kissing Ray.  It was over. The hope he had was gone, the excitement he had was gone, she was gone.

 

He turned around without a second glance. It was like Oliver was never there because he wasn’t.  He could never tell Felicity what he saw because she deserved to be happy, he wanted her to be happy and if that meant being with Ray then she deserved him.

 

The elevator ride down was even longer. Oliver tried to think but all he could think about was what he just saw.  He could only think about how much it hurt to see her with someone else even though it was probably better that way.  But he wanted her, he needed her and now he couldn’t have her and that was the worst pain.  Seeing something you need and not being able to have it. 

 

She would never be his but he would always be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver walks in on Ray and Felicity talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such positive feedback asking me to make another chapter so I did. I love this one. I think we all needed a happy ending in the middle of all this pain. Let me know what you think! Also thank you to an_fini_dy for helping me edit

Oliver didn’t remember walking to his old office building.  The last thing he clearly remembers is what Diggle had said to him.  Felicity was done waiting for him to be ready for their relationship. Oliver should’ve realized sooner how much Felicity meant to him, and how much he needed her by his side.

 

He always knew he cared about Felicity. Ever since shehad a bomb placed around her neck by the Dodger, he realized the ache in the pit of his stomach when she was in danger.  But, it wasn’t until the by Slade’s siege that he had realized just how much he cared about her.  And it wasn’t until he sawher standing next to Ray, did he realize how much it hurt him to see her with someone else.

 

It wasn’t fair to Felicity to keep toying with her feelings.  He couldn’t keep saying how he loved her and then say he could never be with her so Oliver decided he wouldn’t do that anymore.  No matter the risks he would tell Felicity how he felt about her and how much she meant to him because Oliver needed more in his life than being a vigilante, and Felicity was the answer.

 

When he opened the door to the new Palmer Industries, a familiar face greeted him. “Mr. Queen what are you doing back here?”  The same security guard, who had worked here since his father had been CEO, was standing before him.

 

“Mr. Fay, it’s been too long.” The larger man nodded his head in agreement.

 

“JustJim Mr. Queen. May I ask why you are here? Didn’t youhear that you don’t own this building anymore?”  Jim chuckled to himself.

 

“I’m actually here to see a friend, Felicity Smoak.” Her name echoed in the empty lobby.

 

“Oh Ms. Smoak, she’s on the 50th floor. In your old office actually.” Oliver nodded thankfully to Jim and headed towards the elevator.

 

When he entered the small space he immediately reached for the railing on the side.  Reality had hit him hard.  What if something went wrong?  What if Felicity had already moved on?  What if he was too late? Oliver began pacing. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but it wasn’t working.  Usually Oliver had a tight reign on his emotions, but not when it came to Felicity.

 

Felicity Smoak was the exception. She always would be.

 

For the past month he tried to keep his feelings for her at bay because it wasn’t _safe_ for them to be together and ever since he told her he couldn’t be Oliver Queen and the Arrow he had regretted that decision. For Felicity, he would be whoever she needed him to be.

 

Finally the elevator reached the 50th floor and Oliver stepped out into the familiar space.  His palms were sweating and his heart was racing, but he knew this was important. He wasn’t going to lose her.

 

When he entered the office,Oliver could hear muffled voices talking, ~~he~~ and considered turning around and talking to Felicity later, but he continued to walk towards the dimly lit room.

 

He saw Ray Palmer and Felicity standing closely together, speaking in hushed tones.  Ray was the first one to notice Oliver in the room, “Mr. Queen what are you doing here? You are aware my name is on the building now?” He challenged.

 

“I am aware of that Mr. Palmer, I came to see a friend. Can a have a minute with Ms. Smoak alone?”   Oliver ignored the jab from Palmer and focused on what he came here for.

 

“Of course.  Goodnight Felicity.”  Palmer strided past Oliver with a quick look over his shoulder, and then they were alone.

 

Felicity headed back towards her desk, “What are you doing here Oliver?”  Felicity was slightly annoyed at hispresence.

 

“Felicity you look incredible.” Oliver said with an earnest tone in his voice, his eyes never leaving her. ~~~~

“Thank you, Ray let me wear the dress for tonight’s dinner.” She said casually then froze. “Wait did Crazy Pants Cupid, escape?”

 

“No, Waller has her with the squad, and she can’t stalk anyone anymore.”

 

“That’s what I thought happened with the lacrosse player my freshmen year, but the creepy ones always find a way back.” A smile emerged on his face. Even when he was having the worst days Felicity always found a way to make him laugh.

 

Oliver fidgeted with his zipper before whispering, “I actually came here to talk about us.”  Felicity didn’t give him a chance to continue.

 

“I heard what you said on the comms to Cupid. You can’t be with someone you care about.” Her head dropped and her shoulders lifted as she sighed, “I understand that for some reason you believe that you don’t deserve to be happy. You have to realize that you want more out of life than to sacrifice yourself for others, and I’m sorry but I’m not going to wait around for you to figure it out.”  Oliver stared on, not sure what to say.  “I am trying to move on,” she said with a resigned murmur, and her eyes still glued to the floor.

 

“Don’t move on please.  I do want more out of life.  I want someone who I can share myderanged, dangerous life with, and I want to share it with only one person and that’s you Felicity.  I couldn’t imagine my life with any other person.  I love you.”Oliver heard Felicity gasp,her head snapping up to look at him.  He couldn’t even believe he had said it, “I was scared about what would happen to you being around me.  I knew you could get hurt, or worse and I couldn’t let that happen, not to you. I thought you deserved a better life than me.”

 

Oliver waited for Felicity to say something but she just stared at him so he continued, “I haven’t been able to fully open up to someone before and when I saw myself being able to do that with you it scared me. So I did what I thought was best and shut you out but I couldn’t do that with you.  Felicity, you make me someone I never thought I could be. A good man. I’m so sorry for what I said and did.  I think straight when it comes to you.” 

 

Felicity had turned her back to him. “Dammit Oliver,” She said with a shaky voice. “I will never get over you.”

 

Moving simultaneously they collided in the middle of her office, their lips crashing together.  The moment their lips came together, Oliver knew he had made the right choice.  He would protect her and she would protect him. It was all worth it for her.He wanted to stay in that moment for eternity; with her, his life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing an addition to this where Oliver didn't walk in when they were kissing but just talking. Let me know what you think please!


End file.
